


A soul in Helheim

by sensibleshoes28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Just a random poem, Poetry, can probably be used for your otp, that i wrote a long time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensibleshoes28/pseuds/sensibleshoes28
Summary: His soul is in heaven,As I sell mine in hell,As black as a raven,Was the pit where no one wished to dwell.or...A short journey where love isn't always your savior.





	A soul in Helheim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaizunFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaizunFlame/gifts).



As oceans rise,  
And deserts drop,  
My heart beats wilder,  
As his stops.

My life is no more,  
As his has left,  
Drenched is the floor,  
As my eyes are wet.

His soul is in heaven,  
As I sell mine in hell,  
As black as a raven,  
Was the pit where no one wished to dwell.

As autumn turns to winter,  
And everything is dead,  
Prayed that he not falter,  
When my humanity fled.

Pictures in my pockets,  
Of happiness that was once there,  
There are more in my locket,  
That make my feelings flare.

As time flies by,  
My emotions get number,  
I no longer cry,  
As I ease into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> So... There it is! I don't have anything to say except a big thank you to RaizunFlame, who was the first to read this and also puts up with my crap. And also a big thank you to all of you who have read this! THANKS Y'ALL!


End file.
